Duel Masters (DMRP Block)
デュエル・マスターズ (De~yueru Masutāzu) |Image = |Icon = |Next = Twinpact Series |Previous = Revolution Final |Dmwiki= 新章デュエル・マスターズ |Dmwiki2= 新章デュエル・マスターズ環境 }} Duel Masters is the 16th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. Nomenclature Sets are either named after Joe Kirifuda or the Jokers race or the keywords introduced in the block such as Labyrinth or Bad Action Dynamite. List of Sets It is composed of sets released after March 25, 2017. DMRP Sets *DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! *DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! *DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! *DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ *DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ DMSD Sets *DMSD-01 Joe's Jokers *DMSD-02 Kira's Labyrinth *DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite DMBD Sets *DMBD-01 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem *DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art *DMBD-03 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Come Together!! Blazing J.O.E-kers *DMBD-04 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Justice Spark!! DG On! DMSP Sets *DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! DMEX Sets *DMEX-01 Duel Masters: Golden Best It also features promotional cards from Year 16 as well as SpDeck3. Plot After Final Dogiragolden's war against Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon and his forces ended, all life on the Dragon Saga world was wiped out. In place of dragons, new lifeforms had flourished. These new lifeforms are the Metallica, Mutopia, Mafi Gang, Beat Jockey and the Gransect. All of these races are 1 race consisting of multiple types of lifeforms. This changed world is connected by a pillar with Light, Water and Nature in the top of the pillar and Fire in the most bottom of it. Darkness was excluded from the pillar and covers the rest of the world. There are also the Jokers, who are colorless like the Zeniths. Nobody knows why they are there but the Beat Jockeys have encountered them personally. Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Duel Masters (DMRP Block)'' Details It is a block aimed at "returning to the origin" of the game, featuring a block icon of DM referring to the game itself D'''(uel) '''M(asters), classic civilization conflict, revival of forgotten races and creature types (Such as Insects, Plants, Sealife and Abstract Objects), and revivals of old creatures such as Roaring Great-Horn and Super Explosive Volcanodon. * Each of these races correspond to a long-abandoned concept of creatures, that are existent in old Duel Masters but absent in newer sets: *Card power vastly drops, focusing on anti-meta instead of improving the meta. This has resulted in many decks needing to change their strategies as these anti-meta cards become more and more prevalent. *As the resetting point theme suggests, The block focuses on a monocolored theme. However, unlike the monocolored themes in Dragon Saga, The cards are suited for use in both monocolored and multicolored decks. Metagame DMRP-01 Stage The new environment of DMRP-01 introduces a few new races and strategies, but only Jokers made it to the top due to its powerful one shot quick kill abilities using Jolly the Johnny which allows a quick win with Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction, Danganoh, Super Special Q which can break all the opponent's shields in turn 4, and sometimes the player can even use Yattareman or The Ramen to cast 2 Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction and break all the opponent's shields at once. Niyare Get, Zero Trick also assisted these types of decks a lot as it is a 3 card hand replenishment in turn 2. Aside of that MaltNEXT and Goemonkey Loop continued to exist in the metagame despite restrictions, and became the top tier of the metagame themselves. Rosia Miradante and Dormageddon X continued to exist and Redzone evolved into a more stable Water Fire Redzone decktype with Onikamas, Strange Flow as a additional method to stop for no cost tramples. Onikamas also allows this type of Redzone to stop rival for no cost tramples. Onikamas is also extremely difficult to remove and thus Dogiragon Buster 3 turn kill, Cylinder Miradante and other for no cost rushes that do not have any way to remove it dropped out of favor. Due to the disappearance of Mega Manalock Dragon and Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon, Dogiragon Buster decks made themselves into a variant where they would use multiple civilizations and hyperspatial spells and also sometimes Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D and Hyperspatial Gallows Hole for defense. DMRP-02 Stage New strong cards: *Master Card: **Ov Sidia **Bad Brand *Super Rare: **I am **Gashagozra, Misfortune Demon 03 **Great Grasper **Moai Land, Ancient Paradise *Very Rare: **Rock Speak Speaker *Rare: **Wasshoi Mantaro **Explosion!! Hardrack **Hiatus Departure *Uncommon: **Texas Storm **Ajisaisai **Xenoxemitsu **Jumbo Rapadise *Common: **Stored Magic Hall of Fame update: Hall of Fame: *Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe *Fighting Musubi *Scramble Change *Babelginus, Demonic Dragon *Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage *Unidentified Objective During this environment, Earth Ripper, Talon of Rage, Fighting Musubi, Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe, Scramble Change, Unidentified Objective and Babelginus, Demonic Dragon were announced to be restricted, severely weakening Goemonkey Loop and completely destroying the short lived Bashginus decktype. The Justice Loop decktype was also severely weakened as well and MaltNEXT slows down. However, removing Babelginus also kills all reanimate-type decks, thus causing criticism for players who liked these strategies. In the other hand, due to the appearance of Bad Brand, the Beat Jockey deck type ascended to the lower meta category, being able to rush most decks with impunity. With the release of Bad Brand, a new decktype known as Water Fire Bad Brand quickly replaced the mono-fire variant into the top of the meta. It involved summoning a water creature in turn 2 or 3 then sending out Magnum, Shortshot and Nine, Zero Zero then summoning Bad Brand for 1 mana, then use revolution change on the water creature into Rafululu, Sound Faerie in order to totally lock the opponent's defenses. Due to this, most of the metagame's decks have the ability to ignore defensive plays, be it via loops, instant kill combos or one shots that prevent creature or spell triggers. The other flagship card, Ov Sidia failed to make metallicas enter the metagame, but Orlilia, Flash of Justice was seen in a few Light Fire Redzones. Seeing the destruction of Goemonkey Loop, ramp decks and rogue decks are also seeing a return. MaltNEXT stays in the metagame despite the restrictions. Additionally, Great Grasper is seen being used in a new Chain Grasper Loop with Fanbai, Dragon Flower Fan and Chainrex, Super Chainkind into decking out the opponent. Moai Land, Ancient Paradise also became a new finisher in the reviving ramp decks, like Zenith Turbo. New strong cards (Chronicle Legacy Decks): *Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja *Saizoumist, Dolge *Sarutobi Giant, Dolge *Analith, Cyber Armor The Chronicle Legacy Decks in August revived the Shinobi Dolgeza decktype where it would receive new Shinobis and also had lots of Giant support. The Alcadeias King Queen lock however, has not entered the metagame due to its slow speed. However, King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia is seen in Five Color Jolly the Johnny Joe as a sub finisher. The flagship card Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General proved as a strong candidate for Christie Gate, increasing its price. However, due to Onikamas, Strange Flow, the combo was not strong for competitive gameplay and Alcaclown ended up as a sub finisher for Five Color decks based on Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution. The other flagship card was Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja, which besides empowering Shinobi Dolgeza, also helped create the Dolgeyukimura Loop deck. In August, the appearance of Keshikasu, Vanish King has gave way for a new type of Jokers deck; Control Jokers. This deck utilizes Keshikasu to control the opponent's creature movements and aims to win using Jolly the Johnny. This is an impressive feat where a Coro Coro Promo gave way to a new decktype. DMRP-03 Stage New strong cards: *Master Card: **Merabeat the Johnny *DG Rare: **DG ~The Thing Made By Man~ *Super Rare: **Maruhavaan, Red Attack Silver **Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 **Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds *Rare: **Justy Luminarie **HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic **Kolencoco Tank **Cocoon Shanabagan *Uncommon: **Iwashin, One Man Army **Revival of the Lost Forbidden Spell *Common: **Bombardment Mutant Before the set is released, a new anti meta card known as DG ~Time of Judgment~ has appeared. Its appearance easily results in the death of most unprepared ramps, although after it, Ramps such as Goemonkey Loop and Five Color Jolly the Johnny Joe continued to persist. When the set is released, Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 has attracted attention among Goemonkey Loops and other Jack, Bei B loops such as ones using Metallica. It is immune to the opponent's invincible creatures, and doesn't trigger effects such as Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler which prevents cards such as Grateful Life, the Earth Breaker as an effective finisher against decks using it. Other cards that received attention include Gustav Albussar, who has been used in a few reanimation decks to spam large finishers with Skullbent Gades. Water Nature Dueland has also made a stunning appearance into the meta as while luck based, it was very consistent and resistant via defenses such as Ninja Strikes and Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D and also has powerful control abilities. While Fire Jokers did not make it to the current metagame, they were proven to be a force in the Block Metagame. New strong cards (DMEX): *Aquan Mercator *Dragshoot Charger *Eternal Bolbaledge *The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy With the release of DMEX-01, Aquan Mercator had managed to return Five Color Dogiragon Buster back into the metagame, while The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy became a fan-favorite finisher for Light Nature Metallica. DMRP-04 Stage New strong cards: *Master Dragon Card: **Kirazeus Savark *Master Dolszak Card: **卍 De Szark 卍 *Master Card: **Savark DG **Jhot Gun Joragon joe *Super Rare: **Sasorimukade, Asura **Omegattai Sandaioh **Sieg Nachtfalter **Atari Ponnosuke **Sky Dragon's Final Judgment **Tigavock, Sea General **Jabbaranga, Misfortune Demon 07 **G.W.D, Rumble Machine **Superior Silkid *Very Rare: **Condemning Thunder's Judgment **Rush Attack Wild **Nikujiru Busher **Jojojo Maximum **Vogaiga, Darma **Runezance **Tamatango Panzer *Rare: **Gwellotto Round **Suzuran, Rebirth Faerie **Girigazami, Groaning Iron Arm **Spiner, Shock Doctor **Dupoiz, Darma **Dorgan Churis **Pakuchita *Uncommon: **Duscissor, Darma *Common: **Grigyan, Darma **Gripage, Darma **Duglass, Darma **Dedekabra **Bonto Plantbo Hall of Fame update: Duo Premium Hall of Fame: *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword + MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge Premium Hall of Fame: *Jack, Bei B Hall of Fame: *Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle *Hyperspatial Gallows Hole *Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction *Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *Magnum, Shortshot *Rafululu, Sound Faerie *Dragment Innovation With the March 1st Hall of Fame update, a variety of decks had been heavily crippled, such as MaltNEXT, Rosia Miradante, Jokers (deck), Water Fire Bad Brand, Water Darkness Discard, Justice Innovation, Goemonkey Loop and Light Nature Metallica, many of them weakened up while a few became downright unplayable. Decks based on Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader such as Water Fire Dogiragon Buster had managed to survive the restrictions due to reinforcing from Dorgan Churis which allowed them to perform a Revolution Change on the third turn. Competitive Decks *Dogiragon Buster decks: **Crosis Buster **Five Color Dogiragon Buster **Water Fire Dogiragon Buster *Redzone decks: **Redzone **Darkness Fire Deadzone *Dormageddon X *MaltNEXT *Mono-Nature Loop **Mono-Nature Sasoris **Imen Loop **Goemonkey Loop **Chain Grasper Loop *Gale Vesper *Water Darkness Discard *Water Darkness Degeneration *Rosia Miradante (mostly as Light Water Darkness) *Justice Innovation *Jokers *Beat Jockey *Water Fire Bad Brand *Dueland Extra Win *Forever Change *Light Nature Metallica *Graveyard source *Bashginus *Five Color Jolly the Johnny Joe *Southern Renaissance Important Cards New cards: *Jolly the Johnny *Senno, Brainwash *Onikamas, Strange Flow *Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 *Stepple, Cherry Blossom Wind Faerie *Bad Brand *Wasshoi Mantaro *Great Grasper *Sarutobi Giant, Dolge *Analith, Cyber Armor *Saizoumist, Dolge *Keshikasu, Vanish King *Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds *Iwashin, One Man Army *Bombardment Mutant *Aquan Mercator *Kirazeus Savark *卍 De Szark 卍 *Dorgan Churis Old cards: *MaltNEXT, Super Battle Dragon Edge *Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword / Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle / Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe *Redzone, Roaring Invasion *Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *5000GT, Riot *Jack, Bei B *Niyare Get, Zero Trick *Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction *Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *Hyperspatial Gallows Hole *Team Tech's Wave Go! *Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade *Jolly the Johnny Joe *Chainrex, Super Chainkind *Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D *Magnum, Shortshot *Rafululu, Sound Faerie *Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle Gallery DMRP series DMRP-01 pack.jpg|DMRP-01 Here Come the Jokers!! DMRP-02 pack.jpg|DMRP-02 All So Truly B・A・D Labyrinth!! DMRP-03 pack.jpg|DMRP-03 Feeling Joejoe Meraventure!! DMRP-04裁 pack.jpg|DMRP-04裁 The Rise of Master Dragon!! ~Judgment for Justice~ DMRP-04魔 pack.jpg|DMRP-04魔 The Rise of Master Dolszak!! ~Demon Phoenix of Moonless Night~ DMSD series dmsd-01.jpg|DMSD-01 Joe's Jokers dmsd-02.jpg|DMSD-02 Kira's Labyrinth dmsd-03.jpg|DMSD-03 Boltz's Bad Action Dynamite DMBD series dmbd-01.jpg|DMBD-01 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Alcadeias Requiem dmbd-02.jpg|DMBD-02 Chronicle Legacy Deck: Storm Rising!! Dolge's Ninja Art dmbd-03.jpg|DMBD-03 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Come Together!! Blazing J.O.E-kers dmbd-04.jpg|DMBD-04 Mega-loaded Premium 7 Decks: Justice Spark!! DG On! DMSP series dmsp-01.jpg|DMSP-01 Fancy! Grandy!! JoeDeckie BOX!! Trivia *The block is named after the titular game itself. *This is the first time where the cards used by the major protagonist initially has nothing to do with the Fire Civilization. *Many of the lower rarity cards in this block are references to older and often forgotten creatures. *This is the first block where the main antagonists are of the Light Civilization. While the God Nova OMG are both Light and Darkness and the Light civilization before Phoenix Saga was partially antagonistic, the former has no relations to the civilization itself while the latter wasn't actually antagonistic due to the vague concepts of good and evil in early Duel Masters lore. Category:Set Block